Sasusaku Time
by GFernandaV
Summary: Algo salio mal en la misión y ahora sin saber por qué el tiempo se ha detenido, creando una grieta temporal que los ha consumido. Sasuke y Sakura deben encontrara la forma de volver al futuro, a su presente; donde cada uno cree que el otro lo espera. Pero para ello primero deberán liderar con su pasado y remediar lo que su "yo" de aquel entonces causo al amor de su vida.


Las hojas del Cerezo caen. El llanto amargo de una reina moribunda que al compás del viento va perdiendo su esplendor, el sol se esconde en el horizonte creando sobre la copa una corona de joyas naranjas, rojas y rosadas que embellecen a la agonizante soberana, el imponente verde de los árboles a su alrededor va opacando su cada vez más débil tono rosa. Los árboles se inclinan hacia ella como espectadores impacientes por ver su caída, pero se mantiene, aún tiene aliento para suspirar y lágrimas para llorar, y lo hace, llora para ellos y les viste con sus pétalos mientras esos dos pobres desgraciados se acunan a sus pies en busca de consuelo.

Los suaves susurros que se crean entre sus ramas son ahogados por tranquilas respiraciones. Sakura mira hacia arriba y admira su inmensa belleza que aún en su lecho de muerte se empeña desmesuradamente en mantener. Desvía la mirada y lo ve de reojo liberando un suspiro, le encantaría decir que aquí lo más hermoso está a sus espaldas, pero su mente y corazón gritan que lo tiene a su lado. Se permite mirarlo y deleitar al alma con su presencia, admirando las finas y conflictivamente fuertes líneas de su rostro, los pétalos rosados que se deslizan por sus oscuras prendas y una lastimará lágrima rosa que se aloja entre sus cabellos, pobre ilusa si cree que podrá quedarse con él, con él que es tan efímero como lo son los sueños; como lo es la vida misma.

Sus delgados labios entre abiertos susurran su nombre y atrapan a su mente en un trance que aun con los años le resulta imposible de romper. Lo mira a los ojos, pero él los mantiene cerrados.

—Sasuke-kun... —él extiende su mano indicándole con un leve gesto que se acerque.

De rodillas lo hace dejando una distancia prudente y educada entre ellos. Abre los ojos y la mira tomando a su espíritu prisionero de su mirada. El cuerpo le tiembla como lo hacen los de sus enemigos, pero a diferencia de ellos sus espasmos no son por temor sino por amor, un amor tan grande que aquel cuerpo que dice resistirlo todo no lo puede contener y en su intento por ser libre la hace temblar.

Él extiende su mano de nuevo, sus ojos le sostienen la mirada y sin pudor alguno un pétalo del cerezo cae entre ellos siendo un claro espectador del momento en que sus dedos chocan contra su frente. Sus ojos se cierran por instinto, pero al abrirlos una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, abre los labios para hablar, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento se lleva sus palabras con ella, de la misma forma ataca a la reina y sin piedad alguna le roba las lágrimas que aún le quedan. Sasuke toma su mano y jala hacia él provocando un suave impacto entre sus cuerpos. La capa que usualmente lo protege solo a él ahora cubre ambos cuerpos, protegiéndolos de las cuchillas imaginarias que crea el viento. Ella sabe que vasta solo la prenda para resguardarla del viento, pero aun así no puede evitar sentir la más grande de las protecciones bajo el abrigo de sus brazos.

No importa cuántos años hayan pasado desde que su apellido fuese otro o cuanta de su ropa lleve bordado aquel emblema, no importan los momentos vividos antes del anillo, ni las personas que la llamen por el apellido Uchiha, no importa el tiempo ni las circunstancias ella seguiría sintiéndose igual que el primer día, temerosa, avergonzada, cohibida, protegida y completamente enamorada.

Una sola mirada era suficiente para decir lo que sus labios jamás pronunciarían, y aunque ella al principio hablaba mucho, aprendió a callar su voz y recitar con la mira. A él le encantaba leer el poema que le mostraban esos ojos verdes y que como dedicatoria llevaba exclusivamente su nombre, de la misma forma él le contaba cientos de historias y le decía miles de palabras cada vez que la miraba. Y aun si sus ojos decían mucho de lo que sus bocas no, siempre había pequeños detalles que gustaban más cuando el oído los escuchaba y acciones que eran mejores sentirlas que pensarlas.

— Te amo —dijo ella y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín. Él no hablo.

Ella desvió su mirada, pero él la regreso al poner su mano bajo su barbilla, su dedo corazón guío a su rostro y con el a su boca al único destino que tenía; los ansiosos labios del azabache, que se morían por tocar y hacer suyos a los de la ahora mujer de cabellos rosas. Si le hubieran dicho en el pasado que anhelaría tanto aquellos labios, se habría burlado y muy posiblemente hasta molestado con aquella persona. O si a ella le hubieran dicho que sería Sasuke quien le pidiera un beso, de una mala broma no lo hubiera pasado. Y si a ambos les hubieran contado que mientras compartían un momento como aquel, una niña les esperaba en casa a ellos que eran sus padres jamás lo hubieran creído. Pero así eran las cosas, ahora estaban ahí con sus respiraciones mezcladas y con sus labios a centímetros unos de otros.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento atravesó el valle llevándose consigo las ultimas lágrimas de la reina. Solo una quedo pero no duro mucho, pues apenas presenciar la unión perfecta de los dos seres a sus pies dejo caer la última de sus lágrimas, cargada de tristes deseos, malos sentimientos y de su último suspiro.

Su trayecto fue lento y tortuoso, parecía detener el tiempo mientras descendía. Lo dramático fue que no era una simple expresión, el tiempo se había detenido, justo en el momento en que la última flor de cerezo vio a la que ahora era la reina, tan viva, tan radiante, tan enamorada y tan correspondida. La cuenta fue hacia atrás y para cuando los dos amantes se separaron el tiempo se había desquebrajado, la flor se rompió llevándose al tiempo y al destino justo a ella.

Una luz cegadora lo baño todo, los enamorados vieron sorprendidos lo que pensaron era un ataque enemigo. De la blanca luz dos esferas se formaron y cada una creció de forma rápida y desmesurada frente a los Uchiha. El rey por instinto protege a la reina, pero cuando ella es más terca que ninguna no hay mucho que hacer. Una terrible fuerza atracción jala a los dos, ambos intentan escapar, pero ni con las habilidades oculares y fuerza bruta se pudo lograr, La estela rosa la tomo a ella y la negra a él. Sus miradas desesperadas lo dijeron todo "Volveré"

Lo último que se escucho fue el canto del viento que ahora más tranquilo se paseaba por las ramas del cerezo que poco a poco recuperaba sus flores.

 _Una reina que nutre su belleza con el sufrimiento._


End file.
